The present invention relates to a covered visor mirror and particularly to improved means for mounting the cover to the mirror frame.
Illuminated visor mirrors with a cover are becoming increasingly important and popular as a vehicle accessory. Covers for illuminated mirrors are important for a number of reasons, some of which are to cover the mirror surfaces at the head level of the vehicle passengers or driver which poses a significant hazard in the form of potential glass shattering resulting in serious injury in the event of an accident. Covers are important when the mirror is not in use so as to eliminate stray light reflections which cause a distraction to the vehicle operator. Also, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,470, issued Dec. 16, 1975, to Konrad H. Marcus, and 4,075,468, issued Feb. 21, 1978, to Konrad H. Marcus, both of which are assigned to the present assignee, covers provide a shield when the light is used for reading material such as a map. Covers also provide an advantage from the appearance standpoint.
However, visor mirrors of the type to which the present invention pertain as represented by the abovementioned patents are rotatably mounted to the mirror frame using hinge pins having crank arms which extend over the center of rotation of the hinge pins. This requires a separate spring coupled from each end of the hinge pin arms to the mirror frame. Such construction, therefore, requires separate crank arms and springs which must be coupled to the hinge pins and the mirror frame. Inasmuch as one of the design considerations is to make the assembly as thin as possible so the visor does not become thick and bulky, severe limitations are placed on the placement of springs. If the assembly and trimming of the package with respect to the visor is not carefully achieved, the springs can rub or catch against upholstery surrounding the frame causing noisy operation of the cover. Also, the spring is subject to fatigue after considerable use.